World Merge
WORLD MERGE and END CYCLE First World Merge: World 1 + World 2 END OF GAME CYCLE: July 3, 2013 WORLD MERGE: July 4, 2013 '''Upcoming: Second World Merge: World 1+2 + World 3 END OF GAME CYCLE: October 16, 2013 WORLD MERGE: October 17, 2013 I. End of Game Cycle Rewards are distributed base on individual and guild ranking results at the end of the game. '''PERSONAL REWARDS GUILD REWARDS **Legend: KT = Knight Tickets, CT = Conqueror Tickets, HT = Hero Tickets Dark Lord Castle = 10000 Clear point, Dark Lord Fort Rank 6 = 5000 Clear point, Dark Lord Fort Rank 1-5 = 1 Clear point <> At the end of the game, A guild has 4 Castles, 2 rank 6 Dark Lord Forts and owns 120 Dark Lord forts ranked 1-5. The clear point scoring is as follows: 4 Castles · · · 40000 2 rank 6 Dark Lord Forts · · · 10000 120 Dark Lord Forts (rank 1-5) · · · 120 Total Clear Point: 50120 Rewards to be received will be based on the 50000 ~ 59999 table ''II. Restricted Mode During the "Restricted Mode" these are the "Only" actions you can do: *Quest *Lotto *Fusion *Reports *Mail *Rank *Fixed to the state at game end *Profile *Help *Chat III. World Merge Primer 1. Log in into the game. At the server select screen choose the merged server. ''' '' 2. Follow the instructions outlined. 3. If you have data in more than one world you will be asked to choose which world your main data would be taken from. 4. Confirm your selection. 5.Choose ten cards that you would like to transfer to your main account. 6. Please note any card beyond the ten will be deleted. So choose carefully. 7. Verify the card selection and tap next. 8. Check that the points, tickets, and cards are accurate before confirming. 9. Because this is a new game you will be asked to enter a new character name. 10. Confirm your default setup or tap SELECT POSITION to choose your starting location. 11. Follow the tutorial. 12. Check your mail inbox for the email confirming a successful world merge transfer. 13. If your total card count after the merge exceeds the maximum limit you will need too trim down your cards in order to add more. Known Bugs '''ENTER NAME BUG There is an issue during the account setup where your new name reverts to the name you had in your main world if you choose 'Select Position'. Allowing the game to set your starting location randomly will keep your new chosen name intact. ' ' WORK AROUND: On the Enter Name screen type the name you want and tap Confirm. In the castle direction pop-up, tap Select Position. In the Select Start Position screen tap the starting location you want. In the confirmation pop-up tap, Yes. You will be returned to the castle pop-up. DO NOT tap Confirm insted tap Retry. You will be asked again to enter your name in the Enter Name screen. Tap Confirm when you are ready. Once you do this you should have your desired name and your desired starting location. Tap Confirm to complete the set-up. 'On the integration screen the following instructions extend beyond the screen and the last parts are not visible: ' *"Please select the world to use as the main data for the Merged World." *"The points/tickets/cards that will be transferred to the Merged World are as follows."